


Little Diamond

by WritingThroughFandoms



Series: Little Diamond - Jasper x Reader [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But not quite, Crystal Gems vs Home World, Diamonds die, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gem War, General Jasper, Guard Jasper, Happy Ending, Post-Gem War, Pre-Gem War, Reader has similar ideas to Rose, Reader is a diamond, Reader-Insert, bottled up feelings, but not in an obvious way, mental manipulation, most diamonds die, pink diamond is a shipper, possible slow buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughFandoms/pseuds/WritingThroughFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born with a diamond, one that shone bright with hope. She could make or break the world in time, but a revolution is under way. She isn't old enough to take over, she has so much left to learn. Will she retain what was taught from her sisters, or from that pink Quartz? On another note, why can't she get over her sister's General? She experiences too many unnecessary emotions, she isn't ready for the throne. She didn't ask to be a Diamond, she no longer wants to be a Diamond. She no longer wants to live on Home World!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Earth looks pretty from here, it always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

           Tears. Those streamed down your face just like rain off a window, nose a slightly darker tint and eyes shining from the sorrow you felt. “You are such a disgrace, Little Diamond. Look at you; getting emotional over nothing.” To her, anyway, it was stupid. Your big sister hadn’t seen what unsettled you, and assumed it was just due to all the people. This was your first taste of real royalty, how things work, how to mingle. You hadn’t expected to embarrass yourself like that, especially in front of your sister, in front of the other Diamonds . . .

In front of her.

           Sniffling weakly, you rubbed at the pearls of water in your eye, trying your best to look somewhat presentable to save your sister’s pride. White Diamond huffed, her face softening as she looked upon you. It was rare that she showed any sort of sympathy, so you were sure not to ruin the moment. “Look, Little Diamond—I know it’s tough. Each of us Diamonds went through the same thing, although each gem is born know what they must do and how they must do it, but no one ever prepares us for the actual event.” Her hand graced upon your face, almost cupping the whole side of your head. Most Diamonds were born larger than common gems, but for some reason, your growth was stunt, so you were around the same height as a typical Amethyst, or any of the Warrior gems. White Diamond said it was because of the soil you were born in, but you just think it is your luck of life.

           Back to the moment at hand, you nodded to your sister, bringing yourself to a stand. “I thank you, sister. I think . . . I’ll retire to my wing.” White Diamond nodded, her eyes sharp as ever as she watched you leave. Your wing of the place was entirely on the other side of the castle, so you weren’t too thrilled about having to encounter more gems since you made quite a scene earlier. So, with a shake of your head to hide the diamond standing proudly on your forehead, you began your trek towards your chamber, tucking your arms tightly against yourself. You wanted to fold in half, to disappear from the peering eyes of others. Tonight just wasn’t your night, and you just wanted to curl up in your spacious room, drawing more constellations in the sky to add to the universe. There were frantic footsteps nearby, ones you recognized too well. Quickly shaping yourself into a gracious vase that set next to a pillar, you watched as the burly figure rushed up, golden eyes washing over the area with careful detail. She was supposed to be escorting you tonight, under direct orders of her Diamond. She let herself get distracted, and now she has no idea where you took off to. “Little Diamond! My Lady!” Her powerful voice echoed throughout the stone corridors, each smooth surface slightly trembling at the power of her vocal chords. Your stomach hitched uncomfortably, wanting to sink even further under the tiles. The woman of your troubles huffed, marching directly towards your sister’s hall. It seems that she wasn’t going to give up until she found you.

           Worried she’d come back soon, you transformed back into your normal body, turning and sprinting. If White Diamond would have seen you, she would have growled about how running should be saved for emergencies. Then again, you weren’t like the other Diamonds, and you doubt you’d conform to their wishes completely.  


           It didn’t take you long to reach your chambers, especially not since your hiked up your dress to gain more speed. With a nod to the two Amethysts standing outside your door, they bowed their heads, arms reaching out to push open the gateway to your room. Of course, you could’ve with your gem, but White Diamond says you shouldn’t overwhelm your powers just yet. With a small smile to the guards, you entered your abode, letting them shut the doors with hardly any noise. You took the quiet in, staring at the empty void that was your room, the stars from the entire universe sparkling. It took your breath to follow the constellations, to add a contrast of red or blue or yellow, making a nebula and electric clouds to dazzle anyone who looked upon them. You reached up towards the moon near a familiar blue and green planet, adding a bit more light to it so it shone brighter. Your back leaned into a cloud made from the black abyss, hair cascading from their spiral bun and hanging down from your figure. You heaved a sigh, feeling exhausted and drained. You had cried more than you thought possible for a Diamond, and you dealt with a lot more people than anticipated. Your dress was tight around your thighs, and you just kicked off your heels to float aimlessly around the room until you needed them back.  


           Lulling your head, you began to close your eyes, actually wanting to indulge in some rest. You know your gem isn’t shining as brightly, and you knew that it was pointless to return to the event now, for there would only be questions, and you had enough interaction to last you a week. Sighing once more, you began to curl in on yourself, eyes gazing out towards the planet—the one where the cluster was. Sometimes you wished you could have a mission, or a castle over there. Sure, there’s the cluster to worry about eventually, but your sister said that planet was perfect to have—rich soil for gem making, plenty of landscape for training or lazing about—another perk for a Diamond—and such as that. You reached towards that planet, fingertips brushing around the orb, cupping it in one hand while the other curled lamely by your cheek. This planet was worth so much to their research, to their armies, to the birth of a new generation of gems. You sat up slowly, taking the planet close to your chest, keeping it safe within your grasp. “Don’t worry, little planet. I’m a Diamond, just like my sisters; I’ll make sure you survive, and not crumble like the others.” The promise made you smile, for you looked forward to your responsibilities as a Diamond, just so you can save the planets, make them last longer for the newborn gems, rather than overpopulating Home World and wasting the soil of the other planets. You caressed the planet’s image, blissfully unaware of the growling on the other side of your door. The outside world of none of your concern now; that was your sister’s. Until you grow into the White Diamond position, and your sister could no longer rule will it be your problem. That wouldn’t happen now, and so that left you to your stars, gazing upon them with as much love as you held for your only friend on this planet.


	2. Introductions, Meet Pink Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond is "Mother Earth", and as such, she will do as she must to ensure the happiness of her possible successor.

           The doors to your room were opened once again, it turned your attention towards the person who dared to enter. Your galaxy wiped away, replaced by utter blackness in your panic. You saw the shaggy white hair, the tall stature; however, she isn’t the one who was entering. No, her face disappeared as the doors closed again, a deep frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed. You gulped softly, your eyes lifting towards the larger figure with a pinkish hue. She didn’t look happy, in fact, she appeared bothered. You quickly stood from your self-made recliner, brushing your dress down to where it rested usually, and dragging the endings behind you as you approached her—Pink Diamond. It seems your scene earlier hadn’t just upset White Diamond, but the others as well. Folding your hands, you nodded towards her, greeting and letting her know you were listening. 

           “Little Diamond,” she began, trying to choose her words wisely as she spoke. You conjured up two seats in the room, offering one to her. “Thank you—but Little Diamond, you broke into tears and rushed out of a gathering so suddenly. You have to know that is not typical behavior for us.” You shook your head in a nod, eyes never drifting from her beautiful face. If you were to let your eyes drift away from her, it would be considered disrespectful. “I am trying my best to understand and comply to what I can, but you do know I cannot completely give her up. She’s my general.” As the conversation shifted towards the cause of your emotional show earlier, you felt the sting behind your eyes once again. You refused to cry in front of this Diamond, the one who started this whole thing, the one who assigned Jasper to bring you back from the soil you were birthed from, to watch over you when they had business not involving Generals. She knew you weren’t like most Diamonds, and she knew that you would develop a favoritism towards the gem you spent the most time with. 

           You nodded once again, not wanting to speak and have your voice crack. She sighed through her nose, folding her hands in her lap and straightening her back. You knew that pose, it was the one that they resigned for when they were getting unsettled. Your fingers twitched, reaching out to lay upon her hands, feeling how tense they were. “Pink Dia—“ You broke off to clear your throat, pushing your emotions deep within yourself. “Pink Diamond. I understand this, and I will do everything in my power to be sure I don’t embarrass you ever again like that.”

           “Embarrassed me? I won’t deny that you had, but that is not what I am speaking about.” Confusion shown on your face unintentionally, leaving Pink Diamond to crack a weak smile. “You let your emotions get the best of you, in public, over a lesser gem. All of those things are not worthy of a future leader.” Your head ducked down, forgetting that you were two royal gems, which is something you should never, ever forget. Pink Diamond stared, for she was still trying to understand how this Diamond could be so defective when it came to emotions. “I am concerned for your position as a Diamond. I am concerned that one day, you’ll fall early in life due to how open you are, how easily you cry. I don’t want to be around to see your gem shattered because you have a freak out over war. I assigned Jasper to you in hopes that you could learn from her coarseness, and in hopes that she would want to protect you as much as me. I trust Jasper with my life—I want to trust her with yours, too. She’s the strongest Jasper I know, and you are my sister.” With that, she stood, approaching your door with quiet steps. You chased after her, not wanting to be alone, and wanting to hear more of what she meant. The doors were opened again, and Jasper stood there with her strong arms folded under her bust, eyes sharp as she gazed upon you two. Feeling the ache once again deep in your chest, but not wanting to lose yourself after Pink Diamond’s words of concern, you stiffened your spine and wiped the emotion from your face. Not seeing your soft smile made Jasper’s eyebrows shoot upward, flicking her eyes towards Pink Diamond, who wasn’t showing any emotion either. 

           “My Diamond?” It would be a natural reaction for you to flinch, to turn away and hide your frown. Here, you were in front of your sister, and so you kept a basic resting face, glancing towards the large Pink Diamond, who offered Jasper a nod. 

           “We will be leaving.” Jasper straightened her back, waiting for her Diamond to join her. Those burning golden eyes looked towards you, but you were already retreating into your room, only a sliver of your spiral tresses showing through the crack in the door as the Amethysts closed it. Pink Diamond lead the way, with Jasper following close behind, their steps in perfect sync. Jasper couldn’t help but cast another look back, catching her Diamond’s attention. “Jasper, are you concerned for her?” She could tell she hit the nail on the head by how quickly Jasper switched her eyes back to her Diamond, frown in place. 

           “Not concerned, just curious, My Diamond.” 

           “Oh?” Pink Diamond mused, “about what?” 

           Jasper looked uncomfortable as she explained to her Diamond about how she noticed your emotional state, and felt a reluctance to overstep any sort of boundary, or hold a conversation for too long. In short, Jasper told her Diamond that she has been quite withdrawn whenever she has to watch over you, and confided that she thought she was the reason for your display tonight. Pink Diamond listened quietly, directing them towards their ship that would take them back to their castle a small distance away. Once they became close to some other gems, Jasper’s mouth ceased to move, for it was only Pink Diamond she wanted to confide in. The large gem, however, didn’t care to relent her advice to her subject while others were around, for it wasn’t their business, so they would ignore the words. “Jasper,” she said softly, petting the smaller gem’s head in a doting manner. “Little Diamond is not like us, that much every gem knows. She feels more intensely, and she grows attached to things much more quickly. She is learning to control her emotions more so one day she can overtake one of our positions, when we are shattered.” At the mention of possible death, Jasper frowned deeper, but let her Diamond continue. “I think she will be a great Diamond one day, and I want you to be there to watch over her. I would not say that to every Jasper; you will make sure she is safe, and you will give her someone to discuss with, someone to trust.” 

           “My Diamond,” Jasper said, sounding slightly bothered. “You are speaking like you’re about to leave,” she stated. Pink Diamond smiled back, making herself comfortable near a window, watching the scenery pass by. Jasper, not receiving an answer, bowed gracefully, turning on her heel to check on the other gems status reports’. Pink Diamond huffed, wanting to return back to Earth to continue her progress on the Kindergartens, but she didn’t want to leave her Little Diamond by yourself. Even though you were currently in the care of White Diamond, the other knew that you could learn so much more and be rather happy in Pink’s care. She knew, though, that White and Yellow Diamond wouldn’t be too happy that a rising Diamond was being hogged by just one of them. Blue Diamond would probably be for it, since you was born on Earth soil, but then again, Blue Diamond wanted to help with the Earth colonization anyways. Huffing slightly, Pink Diamond thought up an idea for Little Diamond, a smile curving her lips. 

           “A vacation. . .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, I'm writing the Reader as a universal diamond, which means that the reader gets to decide, for now, which Diamond they are born from. Things will change a bit as the plot thickens, but for now, I am acting as if every Main Diamond thinks you will take over their position for convenience. The chapters will be a bit small until I get into more Jasper time, as I don't want to reveal to much with the Diamonds.   
> Kudos and comments are heavily appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview, seeing as I've been inspired to suddenly write this fic. I am working hard on this, and do plan to eventually make out a schedule where I can post chapters regularly. 
> 
> The time frame on this story will switch, but not so much or so sudden to confuse you guys, I'll always be sure to hint heavily whether it's pre/post the war.  
> Right now, this takes place before the war.


End file.
